


Childhood Hero

by Shatterpath



Category: Glee
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn (Glee) gets the opportunity to spend 24 hours with one other person of her choosing, doing anything she wants without limits. Who does she spend it with and what do they do?</p><p>Prompt from Ariestess, and the least cracky of the crack!fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childhood Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Archive permission to Shatterstorm Productions and Archive of Our Own only, please.
> 
> Author's note: Actually, I really like how this came out.

For one day, I don't have to be 'that girl'. I'm not the fallen head cheerleader, I'm not that evil bitch who terrorized the school for so long, or sixteen and pregnant, or an awkward member of glee club.

Today, I meet one of my childhood heroes. I can still feel the thrill of talking with dragons and dancing with fairies and riding along with the prince on his dashing white charger to slay the goblins and rescue the damsel in distress. How I loved those books! How many endless adventures she took me on with the fanciful tales and lavish watercolors.

Now, I stand at her fancy door in the equally fancy New York penthouse and feel very small indeed. Like those heavy iron portcullis I would read so avidly about, the door swings over to reveal the wonder within. My 'prince' is a wizened figure with a creased smile and twinkling eyes like blue diamonds.

"You must be Quinn. Come in and have some tea, child. I've been expecting you."

And I begin a whole new adventure with this wonderful woman.


End file.
